saintbeastfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiryuu no Goh
Also one of the 6 Saint Beast, Zeus gave him the Sword of Seiryuu. But after the unfateful event when they rose up against Zeus, what happened to him was unknown. Later on, he became the new leader of the 4 Saint Beast with Shin , Rey and Gai . Appearance Goh has a short, brown hair and wears a blue, open collar, qipao - like garment with white linings and gold trimmings and also a black pair of pants. He also wears a black gloves, whose end shows his fingers, with white cuffs. When he descended from Heaven to Earth, he wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Personality He became the leader of the Saint Beast after Judas was thrown out of Heaven. He has the older - brother attitude who looks out for the young ones, like Maya and Gai. Relationship *Zeus - respects him greatly as their Father and Creator. But after their uprising, it is now unknown. *Goddess/Yuki the Snake - In Tenshi no Shippo (Angel Tales), Yuki was once a albino snake who died in a fire. After that, she became a Guardian Angel. Goh took Yuki as his bride. It is stated that the two are in love with one another and care deeply for each other. However, Yuki was choosen to be the next goddess and was unable to express her feelings openly toward the one she love. *Lucifer - in the anime, it was not established if they even met. *Gabriel - in the anime, it was not established if they even met. *Pandora - not good because Pandora felt that they, the Saint Beast, will steal Zeus' love from him, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - same with Pandora, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Judas - close friends. They both have the same sense of justice and respect each others power. *Luca - fellow Saint Beast and close friends. *Shin - confides to him when he is bothered by something. Respects his advices and decision. *Rey - close friends. *Gai - treats him like a little brother. *Yuki - respects her as the Goddess. Receives and carries out her orders as the leader of the 4 Saint Beast. *Natsuki - close friends. They seem to know each other very well. *Shiva - not good because Shiva does not want to have any friends other than Judas. *Kira - close friends. Looks out after this siblings because he cares for them, regardless if they are half human, half angels. *Maya - close friends. Looks out after this siblings because he cares for them, regardless if they are half human, half angels. *Kamui - although he went with Judas because of the latter's mission, they never met. Trivia *Goh is originally shown in the anime "Angel Tales" (Tenshi no Shippo) as an antagonist and the groom of Yuki, who in this anime appears as the Goddess (but in Angel Tales, she is the white serpent that the protagonist, Goro, had once as a pet). As the leader of 4 Saint Beast, he reports to her directly. Why not with Zeus, is unclear. She was also the one who sent them to Earth to check the irregularities that was happening there, not Zeus. *Goh's outfit matches the color of the Saint Beast he is based off of: Seiryuu, which also means Azure Dragon. angel chronicles creation.jpg|This is the cover for the first Angel Chronicles titled "Creation" sexy goh.jpg|Goh was taking a bath Goh2.jpg|Goh, with his sword Seiryuu young goh.jpg|what Goh looks like when he was a young angel first meeting.jpg|Goh and Shin meeting for the first time Category:Male